


Quiet your heart, it's just a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles and Theo are mentioned, basically canon compliant to 5x07 but with briam, briam established relationship, dread doctors being dicks, idK i just really like brett losing his shit its fun to write, ish, none of the pack members are really in this tbh, ptsd!liam, rash ass decisions, short fic, this cuts off without any answers and i dont wanna continue it its just a drabble tbh, this was written in like under an hour lmao oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dread doctors take Liam, but leave Hayden behind and it takes all the control Brett has to not rip someone's head off.</p>
<p>(mostly canon compliant to 5x07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet your heart, it's just a dream

Liam wakes up to a pair of lips touching softly to the back of his neck and he sighs, pressing himself back into his boyfriend’s broad chest. He doesn’t remember falling asleep in his bed—or any bed, for that matter—but he’s grateful for the warmth and comfort.

‘You awake?’ Brett whispers, pressing another small kiss to his cheek. Liam hums softly and turns around, burying his head in the taller boy’s shoulder.

‘Where is she?’ his voice is raspy and tired, and he is. He’s just so _tired_. Brett runs a hand through his hair gently and kisses his forehead.

‘Don’t worry about Hayden. Scott’s got her okay? You did good,’ his voice is reassuring and spreads warm fuzziness through Liam’s entirety, the events of the past night the furthest thing from his mind.

Rescuing Hayden from the dread doctors and watching her shift had scared the honest to god shit out of him, and the fact that Brett wasn’t there had made him feel scared, small. He’d let Scott talk to Hayden, because he didn’t know what to say to her if he was honest. Everything had happened so fast and he was done pretending to be strong, like this happened all the time. It didn’t and he was vulnerable and terrified.

‘Brett,’ he whispers, fisting his shirt in his smaller hand. Another kiss on the forehead.

‘Yeah?’

‘I-are they gonna come for her?’ Liam risks peeking up at the older boy through his lashes, his sharp features illuminated by the faint dawn light outside the bedroom window, and Brett’s looking down at him with so much sadness he feels his throat close.

‘Don’t worry about her,’ the taller boy repeats, pulling Liam close to his chest. ‘Scott will come up with a plan. You did really good okay? You’re so brave,’

Liam inhales a shaky sigh, and nods breathing Brett in and falls asleep to whispered reassurances and soft forehead kisses.

.

The next time he wakes up, it’s to Malia shaking him awake.

‘Get up, it’s past noon,’ she’s hissing but there’s no real bite to it. He sits up slowly rubbing his eyes.

‘We don’t have anything to do today,’ he murmurs and Malia sighs. His heart sinks.

‘Scott has a plan, and we need to set it up in the school right now, so I’d appreciate if you woke up. I know you’re tired,’ she adds as some sort of afterthought and Liam bites back tears, and he doesn’t even know why.

.

Liam’s terrified to let go of Brett’s hand.

‘Come on baby,’ his boyfriend’s saying softly, the tone he knows Liam likes. The one that calms him down. ‘It’s just one night okay? You have Scott and everyone in there. I’ll be right here when you come out tomorrow,’

‘But I can’t even text you,’ Liam whimpers, hates himself for being weak.

‘I know, but it’ll pass before you know it okay?’ Brett tilts the younger boy’s chin up and leans in to peck him on the lips briefly. ‘I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and we can go on a date, how about that?’

Liam perks up. ‘A date?’

‘Yeah, we can get breakfast at that one shitty diner you like so much,’ Brett half smiles and Liam beams, despite the circumstances.

‘Okay, but it’s not shitty,’

‘Okay,’ Brett smiles, kissing him more firmly on the lips this time. ‘I’ll pick you up as soon as you come out alright?’

Liam nods, looks back at the dark highschool and sighs shakily.

‘I love you,’ he blurts out when he looks at Brett again and the older boy smiles softly, kissing his forehead.

‘I love you more,’ he murmurs into Liam’s skin, and it’s enough to put the younger boy’s nerves at ease.

.

Liam’s fucking terrified.

‘S-scott?’ he whimpers as the footsteps draw closer and he _knows_ it’s not Scott. ‘Lydia?’ it’s not Lydia either and he knows that too.

He _knows_ yet when the dread doctors round the corner, his heart skips several beats at once and all he wants in that one moment is to be at home safe in Brett’s arms.

Everything happens so fast.

He’s shielding Hayden and in a stroke of brilliance, pushes her into the shower room and slams the door on her, holding it behind his back and flashing his eyes that threaten to spill over with terrified tears.

‘Her condition is improving,’ the robotic voice comes and he whimpers but doesn’t let up.

‘You’re not taking her,’ it’s a wonder he manages to sound like he isn’t going to sob at any instant. They draw closer and he wishes the door behind him would swallow him whole.

And then Scott breaks through the door behind them and the relief that floods through him only lasts about two seconds before there’s hands on _his_ arm and he feels like he’s being thrown through space and time itself.

 

Scott stares at the space where Liam had been two seconds ago, stunned.

.

Liam collapses with a thud on a dirty yellowed floor and the first thing he does is retch, but nothing comes out; his whole body feels like it’s spinning in circles. He frantically looks around him for Hayden, and he’s as relieved as he can be that she’s not there with him. She’s safe. He saved her.

And then the reality of his own situation comes crashing down on him.

.

When Brett looks at his ringing phone barely an hour after Liam went inside the school he knows something’s wrong.

His heart sinks down to his toes when he sees Scott’s number flashing on the screen. Taking a deep breath, he presses the accept button and holds it up to his ear, mind racing a mile a minute.

‘Hello?’

‘Brett! Brett it’s Liam, they took-Brett, Liam I-‘

‘Woah woah, slow down, what happened to Liam?’ he tries to be calm, _knows_ he has to be calm but he can’t help but sound frantic, _is_ frantic.

‘They took Liam, Brett. I don’t know where he is,’

And that’s all it takes for his sanity to collapse on him.

.

Brett’s quiet as Scott and his pack gathers in Satomi’s living room, Hayden trailing silently behind. The rush of bitterness that washes over him surprises him.

‘Weren’t they coming for her?’ he spits with unconcealed venom in his voice. The younger girl holds her hands up in surrender, and Brett notes she looks tired. He feels bad but only slightly. ‘What the fuck did they want with Liam?’

‘Look, we don’t know what happened okay? They put us on something, hallucination drugs whatever, and they took him when he was trying to save Hayden. We don’t know _why_ , we don’t know anything,’ Scott sounds defeated and Brett raises an eyebrow.

‘You left him alone?’

‘We had no choice,’ Lydia says defensively, and Brett feels sick thinking about Liam alone and terrified. He shakes his head, to clear his thoughts if anything.

‘I’ll wake Satomi up, she’ll know what to do,’ he mutters, too tired to argue and Scott nods.

‘Good idea,’

‘But I swear to god, all of you,’ he says, surprising himself by how done he sounds. ‘If _anything_ happens to Liam you’ll be hearing from me in the worst way possible,’

Scott looks at him calculatingly and nods.

Brett’s too tired for this.

.

‘Brett,’ Liam whimpers, backed up against a wall as the dread doctors gang up on him, giving no shits about the tears hotly running down his face.

‘Look I’ll-I’ll do anything,’ he’s pleading but the voice doesn’t sound his own. ‘Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me please,’

The only response he gets is one of them—he can’t even tell who’s who—wrenching his arm out of his grip where he’s hugging himself in terror and plunge some sort of needle right into his vein. A scream rips through his throat and he’s sobbing, pushed down onto the floor.

He just wants to go _home_.

.

Brett’s bitter to say the least.

Hayden’s been transported into the lowest level of Eichen House last minute with Malia and Theo standing guard or something. God knows how they arranged that, but he finds himself not caring. He also off handedly hears about some shit Stiles and Theo ran into, but he surprises himself again by not giving one single shit. Not when Liam’s somewhere, scared and alone.

‘She’ll be safe there,’ Satomi says and he numbly nods, following Scott as they leave the institution. He’s getting impatient, they’ve wasted too much time. Too much time that Liam could potentially get killed in.

‘So what now? How do I find Liam?’ he asks and Satomi turns to look at him, with a look on her face like she knows something he doesn’t.

‘I don’t think that will be possible tonight Brett,’ her tone is sympathetic but the taller werewolf can _feel_ himself going into hysterics.

‘What the fuck do you mean? Do I have to drag my boyfriend’s corpse out tomorrow morning then? Because you can’t be bothered to give a single _fuck_?’ he spits at Satomi, and on some other day he’d feel guilty at the way her eyes widen; he’s never swore at her before.

‘Brett calm down,’ Scott mutters, guarded and puts a hand on his shoulder and Brett loses it.

‘Are you fucking listening to yourselves!?’ he stands back and throws his arms up. ‘Calm down? He could get _killed_! Stiles and Lydia went _home to sleep_ , do you know how fucking ridiculous you’re being?’ he snarls, first at Scott then at Satomi. ‘What do you mean not possible? I want to find him and I want to find him _tonight_ do you understand?’

‘Brett you need to calm do-‘

One snarl and Scott shuts right up. Satomi looks between them and sighs.

‘Alright,’ she slowly says, testing the waters. ‘I’ll see what I can do, but you need to keep in control,’

Brett’s chest is heaving and control is the last thing from his mind but he nods anyway, breathing through his nose.

.

Liam shifts in and out of consciousness, too tired to protest and too weak to put up a fight. He can faintly feel the needle pumping something out of him, and it straight up feels like it’s sucking his soul out.

‘B-brett,’ he whispers, and he has no real reason why. He knows Brett won’t find him in time, he’s convinced he’s going to die here, hooked up to a death machine. His jaw aches for some strange reason and a few tears idly slip out of his eyes before everything goes black again.

.

Brett’s on edge, face out of the window, tracking Liam’s scent like Satomi told him to. It’s strange because it’s _everywhere_ , it’s in the trees, it’s in the cracked dirt road they’re driving on, Brett’s pretty sure it’s engraved in his surroundings.

Or he could be going nuts.

The whole not-possible-thing tonight was complete bullshit, because it was as easy as try catching his scent and that wasn’t fucking hard considering.

‘We’re just coming up with a plan,’ Satomi had tried to reason.

‘The plan is to grab Liam and run, I don’t give a shit,’

And now him and Scott are in Satomi’s old beat up pick-up truck, driving down a small side road on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. God, Brett wants to one day take Liam away from this shitty problem town and never look back.

.

The scent is the strongest as they near a small shack, built seemingly in the middle of the woods on the side of the road that looks mostly abandoned. Brett is on high alert. He’s so close, so close to getting Liam back, and then he’d be damned if he let him go on these stupid death missions alone.

As the truck slows to a stop, Satomi looks back at him, and for the first time she looks a bit nervous.

‘Brett, we can’t just run in like that. These people, they’re strong,’

‘I don’t care,’ the taller boy states flatly. ‘I’m gonna go and find Liam and bring us back in one piece. If any of you have a problem, you can stay in the car,’ He opens his car door and steps outside into the cool night air to enunciate his point.

Scott follows, and Brett hears him sigh.

He doesn’t care.

.

Getting in isn’t hard. It’s ridiculously as easy as sauntering into an open trap, Brett _knows_ that, and all there is inside is strange looking machines and tubes. It freaks the wolf inside him out and he doesn’t know why.

‘Okay, should we split up?’ Scott’s suggesting but Brett’s only half listening, nose in the air sniffing down Liam’s scent. It’s stronger the further into the room he goes and his heart is beating a mile a minute.

‘Cover me,’ he whispers to Scott and treks on silently without waiting for a response.

Finding Liam is ridiculously easy, too considering. Brett’s heart thuds out of his chest as he sees Liam, less than 10 feet away from him, lying on the ground with his eyes closed and hooked up to this machine with a huge tank that’s filled halfway with blood. _Liam’s_ blood.

‘Oh god,’ he whispers brokenly, running to his Liam, his _baby_ , ignoring Scott’s protests. ‘Liam, Liam, Liam,’ he repeats, wrenching the wretched tube out of his small arm and it leaves a considerable bruise behind. Liam doesn’t make a sound, but Brett can hear his heartbeat and the relief washes down on him like nothing else.

 But even in his gone state, he knows he has no time for theatrics so he nods at Scott and scoops the smaller boy up in his arms, standing up.

‘He’s okay, oh _god_ ,’ he repeats, because Liam’s _alright_. Without wasting a single breath he nods at Scott again and books it right back the way they came.

On another day, he’d be unsettled that the dread doctors did nothing to stop them, but he’s ran out of fucks exceptionally for the night and before he knows it, him and Scott are throwing themselves back into the truck and they’re driving away from that damned place.

If Brett sees the dread doctor silently standing by the entrance, watching them leave just like that, he doesn’t say anything. He just holds Liam to him tighter, rubbing his hands and whispering reassurances he can’t hear. At one point Liam lets out a small whimper, but it’s as far as that goes.

.

Liam wakes up to beeping and he wants to groan, but he doesn’t have the strength to even peel his eyes open. The smell of hospitals invades his senses abruptly, and he suddenly remembers where he was.

‘B-brett?’ he whispers, slowly opening one eye and wincing as it hurts his vision. There’s suddenly a hand in his and lips on his forehead and he sighs in relief.

‘How do you feel?’ Brett murmurs, rubbing circles into his knuckles and Liam exhales too exhausted to even shrug. He closes his eye back, but not before he takes a good blurry look at his boyfriend’s tired, worried face.

‘M’okay,’ he whispers. ‘What h-happened?’

‘Nothing, you’re safe now,’ Brett’s quick to reassure him. ‘Just a little bruising here and there, you can go home soon okay?’

Liam processes his words for longer than necessary and slowly nods.

‘Go back to sleep okay? I love you,’ there’s lips on his own and then on his forehead and Liam has no trouble slipping back into sleep. He doesn’t wanna know what happened, not sure he’d be able to handle it but having Brett there makes it better, and he’s so _so_ grateful.

‘Love you too,’ he says slowly, before everything goes black, but this time the reassurance is weighing him down and he’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> read this on my tumblr if you want : briams-talbot


End file.
